forever_onwardfandomcom-20200215-history
Yoma
Yoma Known as the tenth planet in the Sol solar system within the Milky Way. It has remained hidden since it's creation during the Dark Ages. It is located within the Cinderella Zone of the Solar System, located the same distance away from Luna as the Earth is. The two planets constantly circle around Luna, always in constant mirrors of one another, so when one planet experiences day in one hemisphere Yoma will be experiencing night in the same hemisphere. Yoma is the same size as Earth and almost exactly the same percentage of water to land, though it is a near ten percent difference between the two planets. The planet itself is awash with wild magic and supernatural powers that were pulled from Earth in a single evening after the Collapse began to preserve both it and the Gods. Using their powers of creation the Gods created a new world, tearing free continents and pulling cities apart to bring them to Yoma, filling them not just with the Supernatural beings who were locked away or in hiding but humans who still respected and followed the old ways. This created a world where humans were the minority which was now the opposite of Earth. Links between the two worlds exist, these locations are known as the Terrestrial gates, acting as portals that link two corresponding locations between the two worlds. As a note between Earth and Yoma, Yoma is the world with it's own Warp Gate as the one on Earth was destroyed during the Collapse. This means that Yoma has the ability to transport it's ships to any other world with an active Warp Gate any place in the Universe. History The story of Yoma dates back to the Collapse and the systematic destruction of most religion considered to be heretical or paganistic. This is because of the many monotheistic religions coming into power, returning worship back to the Father instead of the multiple Pantheons he created to divide up his power on his world. Supernatural beings and the Gods were soon treated as monsters and aberrations against these powers leading to the mass destruction and slaughter of most inhuman beings on Earth. To prevent this from happening the Gods decided to pull all of their powers together to create a secondary world, this world went by many names with Yoma being only one of them. From there they began the slow pull of lands, cities, and people to this new world. This started around the 3rd century BC and continued well into the 1600's in which they had finished bringing both land and beings from Earth to Yoma. It was then the single smaller nations, which existed on Yoma began to spread and create the different nations on their individual continents and soon began to interact with the rest of their world. This continued until the 1990's when the first world war of Yoma, known as the War of Extermination began. Due to the conflicts between the continents of Buraltar, Xeropyrs, and Yamiyō the people were naturally on edge with small militarized clans, Guilds, and national forces were soon battling on a daily basis. This was instigated by the royal family of the nation of Brundenheim, located in Xeropyrs. This was carried on by the king who wanted to try and take land in Yamiyō and Buraltar, those being the Guild City and the Magecraft city. This caused further troubles with some of the northern nations as they had vested interests in both Xeropyrs and Buraltar. This continued until the four to five years before the War of Extermination, when the Infinite City started to hold it's battle tournaments to break the tensions between the warring groups which battled for the three nations. This was helped by a secret effort of Cyclops Hammer and two smaller groups to create safe zone's, usually more risque locations to break up tensions between battles with the Cyclops Hammer seeing most of the profits. This would have continued until the prince of Brundenheim took power, his name being Halwin Bunheim who created the warrior group known as Fifth Heaven. Each member of Fifth Heaven came from one of the different nations of Yoma and even a few people from Earth. Together they enacted slaughters, raids, and caused mass destruction between Xeropyrs, Buraltar, and Yamiyō, leaving evidence that each of the warring groups had caused the destruction. This lead to a massive war between all of the nations for which Xeropyrs between all of the continents was the battleground. This war lasted for three years and ended when the remaining forces of the warring nations forces came together to attack Brundenheim. Out of the three thousand people who stormed Brudenheim only a hundred or so escaped thanks to the strength of the Fifth Heaven members. Once the battle had ended Brundenheim had been cast in it's own magical storm, almost completely destroying the capital city. Once the fighting had ended a new ruling party known as the Council came into existence, with founding members of the Council crushing all groups that had sided with Fifth Heaven. From there they set themselves up as a peace keeping organization, a sort of United Nations where all nations could freely voice their grievances and keep another War of Extermination from occurring. They set up on almost every nation except for Bostcov which remains it's own private force. While they are unable to keep smaller cities and towns from being caught up in the battles between various clans or smaller forces from each nation. They do however keep different nations from battling one another as this seems to be their main goal as well as keeping any mass threats that would attack Earth or disrupt national forces on Yoma. Continents Yoma features five continents; this is features one major continental group, two individual continents, one minor continent, and finally one super continent which holds the extreme Northern Pole of the planet. Each of these lands are evenly matched as far as their military and magical power when it comes to a national level but there is a massive difference in the individual level, this difference of on the individual level and militaristic tension between nations is what lead to the original Wars of Extermination on Yoma. Yamiyo A minor continent which is it's own nation, that being both the minor continent and nation of Yamiyō. This is divided into different city states almost all of which are lead by the Emperor of Japan, due to his direct line of descendant to the goddess Amaterasu. Because he still accepts and works under the rule set out by the gods of the Shinto pantheon who created Yamiyō, he helps to rule over those City states that follow him. Out of the six city states there are only two exceptions, the first being the former Infinite City which was set up by the rule of a human and the other being Kabe which set up it's individual law as the Guild city. Other than that there is a hidden, lawless city located within the waters of the nation. Read More Xeroprys A mostly tropical continent that exists at the equator and stretches across the middle of the world. It is home to the massive magical dead-zone simply known as the Cataclysm. Most of the climate is intense deserts with sprouting growth around its coastline. It is almost entirely geographically isolated as it does not have any connections to its neighboring Buraltar, meaning most transit is done either by boat or plane. As of now it is made up of a small few nations, most of which came from Earth and as such had their own rule of law long before being brought to Yoma. Read More Buraltar A large continent located between Xeroprys and Yamiyo, it is one of the larger of those on the planet, though not as large as Xerorpys. Half of it is located within the equator, these being the tropical locations that the continent is known and famed for leading into the much more open and expansive lands located above the equator, though the large expanses in terrain and the stark contrast in climate has lead to constant tensions between those who live on the continent. Read More Hyslia Perhaps the most united of all the continents, sitting mostly above the equator, Hyslia's nations have united to open their borders and create their own economic and trade union. This is due to the nature of Hyslia, it has one of the largest collections of magical beasts seen, for reasons unknown to most. That meant the people brought from Earth needed to start banding together to protect themselves. This grew, as they opened up more of the open land to others from Yoma, under the condition of mutual cooperation and consideration, this allowed these nations to not only thrive but continually interact and advance with one another. Read More Bostcov The super continent known as Bostcov which has only one nation located at the very center, the giant city of Helvlaska which is ruled over by a single royal family. The entire city of Helvlaska controls the entirety of the continent due to the giant magnetic storm that they set up around almost all the borders of Bostcov except for the parts protected by the mountains or a massive cliff face. Though most do not want to try and go through the magnetic storm as most if not all of Bostcov is a frozen tundra. Read More Formation Yoma was formed over a period of hundreds of years, starting with the beginning of the collapse during the time of the Roman and Greek empires. During this time the Gods began by pulling the greatest of Mage and Mystical cities and nations from Earth. This began with Atlantis, Shambhala, Arcadia, and Lemuria. In these cases the entire continents were ripped from the Earth and superimposed onto the already existing continents of Yoma. Shambhala and Lemuria still exist as actual locations as the nations managed to survive. The fielded nation of Arcadia, sharing the same name as a place that still exists on Earth, was created more for the people and had no ruling parties once it was brought to Yoma. As such the ideal land was given for people to farm. Atlantis on the other was broken into two parts the mainland city and the outer city using the technology within the city as the people no longer wanted to deal with the rule of the mainland. This split it between the central continent of Buraltar and Xeropyrs, with the mainland being located on Buraltar and the outer city being located on Xeropys far beyond Shambhala and the storm of magical energy it releases. Information * Yoma is the same size as Earth, from atmosphere to core * Yoma is known by multiple names they are as follow ** Yoma ** Elysium ** Vanaheimr ** Summerlands ** Tír na nÓg * Only seventy percent of Yoma's surface is covered in water, this is because none of the gods have as of yet flooded or smothered the world meaning that the land is more prevalent * No one God or Goddess rules over Yoma, they instead directly interact with Yoma and help to shape the leaders of the nations. * Yoma is the only world where the Father does not cast his gaze, this is because he has been left the Earth. While the gods and goddess do help on Earth, they were given Yoma to themselves. * People still worship and pray to the Father on Yoma but they do so as a creator and ruler understanding the balance between himself and the various pantheons. * The fact above does not mean they choose to pray to every pantheon, the religions of each are still practiced, though not to the extremes as the past. ** This means that may choose which pantheon to pray to through whichever religion they take for themselves.